


It's always the quiet ones

by thistreasurehunter



Series: Gumdrops and Allsorts - a collection of stand-alone one-shots set within versions of the OBX universe [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/F, Loud Neighbors, Loud Sex, M/M, Morning After, Sarah is sleepy, Slight Voyeurism, bottom!Pope, collage AU, dom!JJ, dorm room sex, say my name, top!JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Sarah and Kie are reunited after three months apart, but they get a little distracted by the boys next door who are being very LOUD 😳
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/Kiara
Series: Gumdrops and Allsorts - a collection of stand-alone one-shots set within versions of the OBX universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848478
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	It's always the quiet ones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outer Banks characters or settings. All characters are aged 18+.
> 
> Requested over on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thistreasurehunter): "Future fic where Pope is already in college and JJ visits him at least once a month and they have the LOUDEST dorm room sex ever every time because JJ wants to make sure everyone knows Pope is his and Pope tries hard to keep it in but he’s a screamer especially when he’s getting dicked down"

The noises started just after ten.

Sarah and Kie were curled up in bed in Kie’s dorm room.

Sarah had been awake since stupid-o’clock in the morning, and since then there had been a ferry ride, a plane flight and three bus journeys. But now she was here at last. With Kie. _Finally._

And while she was so happy to see her girlfriend again – after three long months apart – she was also absolutely exhausted. Knowing they had two whole weeks to spend together, Sarah was trying not to feel too guilty that their first night reunited had just been spent lazing on Kie’s bed, watching a movie on her laptop and eating take out.

“I don’t want to waste our time together,” Sarah mumbled into Kie’s neck, suppressing a yawn. “But I’m – just – so – tired.”

Kie pressed her lips to Sarah’s forehead and ran her fingers through her silky blonde hair.

“Don’t be silly,” she murmured soothingly. “I understand. That journey is such a killer!” She stroked Sarah’s cheek. “I’m just so glad you’re here. Besides, I don’t consider any time I spend with you to be _wasted._ ”

Sarah closed her eyes and hummed happily, leaning into Kie’s touch.

“How about we just have an early night?” Kie suggested.

Sarah smiled and nodded drowsily. “That sounds perfect.”

The girls gently untangled themselves and got ready for bed, slipping into matching silky pajama camisoles and shorts and sliding beneath the sheets, carefully arranging themselves in Kie’s single bed.

Kie had just clicked the bedside lamp off and cuddled up next to Sarah, when the noises started from next door.

They heard the door to the neighboring dorm open and close and then some deep muffled voices, interspersed with laughter.

“Oh, no,” Sarah groaned quietly. “You don’t have noisy neighbors, do you?”

“To be honest,” Kie whispered. “I don’t ever really hear anything from that side. The guy in that room is generally really quiet, respectful. He’s kind of the studious type. They’ll probably quieten down soon. Actually,” Kie paused. “It sounds like they have already.”

The girls listened. The talking and laughing had died down. Sarah sighed and shifted position slightly, her head pillowed on Kie’s chest.

They lay quietly and Kie could feel Sarah’s breathing evening out. Kie closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, happy and content and excited for the next two weeks.

Just as Kie was feeling herself starting to drift, the thud came from next door, followed by a long, loud moan.

Kie’s eyes snapped open.

Another moan came. Then another.

Sarah shifted position. “Oh, hello,” she said, amused, the breath huffing against Kie’s skin.

_Oh, JJ!_

The deep cry was perfectly audible, despite the wall separating the rooms. Kie swallowed.

_Oh, yes! JJ!_

The deep voice moaned again.

A rhythmic thudding started up; the sound of a headboard repeatedly hitting a wall.

_Oh, fuck! JJ! Fuck, yes!_

Kie screwed her eyes up and below her she heard Sarah giggle. “He sounds really studious.” Kie could hear the amusement in her voice.

“I’m sorry,” Kie whispered. “It’s not normally like this. To be honest, I thought he was in a long-distance relationship. I’ve never heard him like this. Ever.”

“Well,” Sarah smiled, her fingers playing with the lace trim of Kie’s satin top, just above her right breast, “distances can be traveled.” Kie’s breath hitched.

The girls lay quietly, listening.

Between the thunk, thunk, thunk of the headboard, they could hear grunts and deep moans.

_Oh, JJ! Yes, like that!_

Then, a new voice could be heard: _You like that, huh?_

_Yeeeeeeess…_ came back the first voice.

_Yeah you like that…. Fuck yes, look at you, so greedy for my cock._

There was a strangled wail.

Sarah lifted her head and caught Kie’s eye, raising an eyebrow.

“Dirty talk _and_ cock enthusiasts,” Kie sighed, rolling her eyes. Sarah giggled again, her fingers had trailed down and were now absently tracing over the skin of Kie’s stomach, just above the line of her shorts.

_Fuck, yes, take it! Take it! You’re so fucking sexy like this. Tell me!_

__

__

_Oh JJ! Oh, fuck yes! Please! Oh, please, I need to cum!_

Kie’s ran her hand down the curve of Sarah’s spine, settling in the hollow of her back, just below the swell and curve of her backside.

_Not until I say you can. Now, tell me!_

__

__

_I need you! Fuck yes! Please! I need your cock!_

The thudding increased in tempo and volume.

“Someone’s sure taking a pounding,” Sarah mused, shifting her hips and pressing her thighs together. Kie could feel the gentle push of one of Sarah’s hard, aroused nipples pressing into her skin through the thin layer of silky fabric separating them.

_Oh, fuck, oh, yes, oh, fuck!_

_Say it!_ Barked the second voice. _Say my name!_

__

__

_JJ!_ Wailed the first voice.

_Louder!_

__

__

_JJ… JJ… JJ… JJ… Oh, fuck, JJ!_

“Sounds like they’re finishing up,” Kie said, burying her nose in Sarah’s hair, breathing in her intoxicating smell and trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the hot, pulsing thrum of her heartbeat between her legs.

The grunts got louder, the moaning intensified, and the headboard smacked against the wall in a rapid staccato.

_Oh, fuck, JJ, please… I need…. I need…_

__

Fuck, yes! Cum for me baby! I want to hear you!

__

_Oh, Oh, Oh! YES! JJ! Yes, I’m cumming!_

Grunts and moans filled the air and the thunk of the headboard increased, until it finally lost its rhythm and a single deep groan came from the other side of the wall, punctuated with a few final sporadic bangs.

There was a moment of silence. Then, bed springs creaked and footsteps could be heard padding to the en-suit and back, followed by low mumbling. The bed creaked again.

“Well,” Sarah said. “So much for our early night.”

“Ummm,” Kie hummed, lost in the feeling of Sarah’s fingers against her skin and Sarah’s body – soft and warm – pressed up against her own.

Sarah shifted, bringing her head up to rest on the pillow next to Kie’s, their noses brushing.

“You know,” Sarah said, so close Kie could feel her breath on her own lips. “I’m suddenly not feeling quite so tired.”

Kie looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah?” Kie breathed, eyes twinkling.

“Yeah,” Sarah replied, quirking a smile and leaning forwards to capture Kie’s lips in a hungry kiss. Her hand traced over Kie’s breasts, squeezed, then traveled lower and gently slid down the front of Kie’s pajama shorts.

Kie sighed, parted her legs and fumbled to remove Sarah’s clothes, lost in the feeling of Sarah’s fingers teasing her wet folds and her thumb pressing satisfying circles over the engorged nub of Kie’s throbbing clit.

The soft sighs and high keening moans that began to fill Kie’s room were soon accompanied by a litany of grunts and groans, as round two started on the other side of the wall.

******************************************************************

“Oh, hey Kie.”

Kie looked up from where she was peering into her shelf of the communal fridge at the two men who had just walked into the kitchen.

“Oh, hey Pope,” she said and turned to Sarah who was leaning against the worktop and added, pointedly. “This is my neighbor, Pope.” She turned back to Pope, “this is my girlfriend, Sarah. She’s visiting.”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Pope smiled

“Oh, hey” Sarah said, smiling. She then turned to the blond boy standing just behind him. “So, I guess you must be JJ, right?”

Pope and the blond boy both frowned. Kie tried to hide her smile by peering into the fridge again.

“Umm, yeah,” the blond boy said, perplexed.

For a moment, Pope looked between Sarah and JJ, frowning in confusion. Then his head snapped up, eyes wide, and he stared straight at Kiara who caught his eye and winked.

“Oh, no” he said, his face heating up.

Kie and Sarah glanced at each other, then away, desperately trying to suppress their smiles.

“Oh, no, no, no…” Pope said, hiding his face in his hands.

“Um, what’s going on?” JJ asked perplexed, looking between the three of them.

“Ummm,” Pope coughed and looked down, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Finally, cringing and screwing up his face, he mumbled, “Kie has the dorm room next door to mine.”

JJ blinked, still puzzled.

Then, after a beat, Kie saw the moment realization dawned on him, like a light switch being flicked on. JJ’s confusion disappeared and his face split into a wide, proud, shit-eating grin.

He looked over at Pope and waggled his eyebrows, his expression smug and self-satisfied.

Pope shook his head and scrubbed his hands over his face.

“Enough, you,” he said ruefully, elbowing JJ gently in the ribs. He turned to the girls, contrite. “I’m so, so sorry if we disturbed you. I’m completely mortified.” As Pope apologized profusely, JJ’s shoulders jerked as he continued to laugh quietly next to him.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Kie said, looking over at Sarah and lacing their fingers together.

“Yeah, no worries at all,” Sarah said. “Actually,” she added, her eyes flashing as she squeezed Kie’s hand. “We should probably thank you. It ended up being quite… _inspiring._ ”

JJ’s loud _whoop_ drowned out Pope’s embarrassed spluttering, but the girls hardly noticed as they smiled, and blushed, and got lost in each other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!
> 
> Also - I'm over on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thistreasurehunter) \- I take requests and you can also see what I'm [working on next](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/post/624214773315321856/thistreasurehunter-requests-list) (warning: nsfw/adult content under the cut). Or just come and say hi! I'm super friendly and love interacting with other Mayward fans! 💙


End file.
